


Staring into the Sun

by cigarettelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, also some chapters are kind of short, and harry works in a bakery, happens wtf, how cliche, i may change it to explicit it depends on what happenes, idk i feel like too many tags can be spoiling, larry stylinson yay, later on though, louis is a newsreporter, maybe some smut, sad louis some, thats still such a weird name idk, unless they are useless like this one is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettelarry/pseuds/cigarettelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a news-reporter and Harry is his favorite story. They drink a lot of tea.</p><p>“I will fight like hell to hide that I’m giving up.”<br/>-Bright Eyes, Another Travelin’ Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Background

Louis was 3 when he turned down the fireman kit Santa brought him and instead put on some lip-gloss his mother had gotten. He felt pretty, and it made his lips soft.

Louis was 5 the first time someone called him gay. He had happily worn his new princess shirt to school, thinking it was the coolest thing and how he loved Sleeping Beauty. The other boys liked trucks and thought he was weird.

Louis was 7 the first time a girl kissed him. She came up to him on the playground and kissed him square on the mouth. He smiled, but for some reason he wished it had been the new boy.

Louis was 12 when all of his friends had girlfriends and he did not. They all called him names he didn't like, so he beat them all and slept with one. He was 12 when he lost his virginity in a way he didn't seem very comfortable with.

Louis was 14 the first time he ever kissed a boy. It was at a friend’s birthday party and her older brother got him wasted. It wasn't something he’d really been proud of, and at least it hadn't gone further.

Louis was 16 when he came out. He’d been kissing a lot more boys, and he didn't like hiding it. All of his mates left him, not wanting a friend who liked chic flicks and stole his sister’s lip-gloss. That was the first time he felt unloved.

Louis was 17 when he slept with a man for the first time. He thought he loved the boy, but the feelings were announced unreturned as he never heard his name again. He cried into his mother’s arms and she made him a banana split.

Louis was 19 and confused about love. All of the people he fucked had left; all of the people he had loved were never there. He was known as easy, as the one who would go with you just from a smile. Maybe he had just been looking for love too much, and in all the wrong places.

 

Louis was 20 when he gave up on ever finding it.


	2. The Current Life of Louis Tomlinson

Louis was a 24 year old man who still put smiley faces on his strawberry Toaster Strudels in the morning. He liked the idea that even if the day absolutely sucked, he at least got to see a smile once. He was basically the most pathetic person ever, really.

His roommate Niall came out of his room as he smelled the sugary food heating in the toaster (Louis is about to go on that new diet, he swears). “Why are you up so earlyyyyyyy,” the blond man groaned.

“The 10 o’clock anchor called in sick today, I’m going on,” he didn't mean for his voice to sound as excited as it probably did. The fact was though, that the more they aired him the more of a chance he had for a permanent spot. See, to make Louis’ dull life even drabber, he worked for a low budget local weather channel, Holmes Chapel Ch. 9 News. And he wasn't even an anchor! He just gathered stories around town and filled in for people, occasionally getting to be on camera out where the event was. The fact he was going to be anchoring today had made his morning the slightest bit brighter.

“Is there even anything good to report?” Niall remarked doubtingly.

“My dear young grasshopper, we will have to wait and see. Just make sure you are watching, you know your luck will help me out.” This sent Niall into a howling lecture about how ‘just because he was Irish-’, which Louis didn't really listen too. He’d been getting this talk since the first day of university, when they met. He continued to get ready.

“Ok honey, now go play in your clovers and I’ll be home soon.” He closed the door just before the plate hit it. Chuckling, Louis lumbered down the few blocks to the station. He passed a sign for a new bakery, and he made a mental reminder to look into it because, come on, the channel had nothing else to report.

The air was crisp outside, just as Louis liked it. Which meant it would probably be storming by noon.

“Louis! Get in here mate! We need to get your makeup finished while you read over the stories for this morning,” Liam, the main man over everything, greeted as soon as Louis got a foot in the door, handing over a thick stack of papers and giving a small shove into the beauty department. He was used to this, however, and had found himself enjoying Liam’s leadership as the days went by.

By ten o’clock, he was sitting in the chair that usually held Nick and was ready for broadcast. They only had an audience of approximately 1500, but if that meant 1500 people would know to close their windows by noon (he’d been right about the rain), then damn it, they were going to be the ones to tell them.

“5, 4, 3, action!”

“Good morning and we are glad you joined us on this lovely Tuesday. We have quite the story today, involving the local firehouse-” Zara kicked them off, and Louis breezed through. He only stumbled once… Ok, twice.

“Tomlinson!”

“Yes, Liam?” Louis sighed. He was about to get the talk, again.

“Well done today, you’re improving. I need you to try to get some… interesting things around town, if you know what I mean? Just… could you please help us find something that the writers can use… or, you have a degree in writing, right? Please just do something; if we have another report on the firehouse renovation I’m going to scream. This is your job.” Louis was just pretty damn happy he didn't get the talk about messing up on air, even though he was getting the slacking speech.

“I passed a sign for a new bakery this morning; it’s nothing big but I’ll check it out on my way in tomorrow if you’d like?”

“Anything would be good at this point. Thank you, Tomlinson.”He gave a nod to his boss and walked to his desk, which was a disaster. He had papers everywhere, there was an open bag of crisps that’d been in his drawer for a month, sticky notes were placed on everything (mainly with doodles scribbled on), and gum sticks were scattered for whenever he didn't have time to brush his teeth before getting here (which was usually Niall’s fault, he may add).

He pushed a bit of the mess away and sat down to his computer, typing up a quick thing on the animal shelters new hours. There. He was done with that for the day… Unless he wanted to go ahead and search the bakery. Louis typed in ‘new bakeries in Holmes Chapel’, scrolling through tons of names he recognized, eventually coming across one he was 99% sure was a pun.

‘Bread on the Rise’, a new shop located just a block from Louis’ flat. It opened three days ago, and the picture had two younger looking people standing in front of it, each giving thumbs up. He zoomed in, scanning the two to see if he thought the business would even last. They both looked maybe a year or two younger, with softer eyes and smiling faces. One had black/dark brown hair and stubble on his face, with an arm wrapped around the taller boy. The tall lad had dark brown hair that was quiffed into a mountain on top of his head. He had the dorkiest expression, and for a moment Louis wondered if he knew him from somewhere… No, that’s ridiculous.

He wrote the address and the names of the owners (Zayn and Harry) down, and looked at the clock.

Two in the afternoon, which meant the 4 o’clock news team would be coming in soon. They had something planned in the park, so he was going to go with the news van and be an… outside anchor. Yeah, that’s what he would call himself.

Louis rode with the filming crew to the community park around 4, where he could see people setting up for something. “Can someone hand me the script?” After a quick scan, he could gather that it was some animal adoption thing for tomorrow. Whatever really, though he might stop by and look at the cats.

Ten minutes later, the camera was on. “Louis is with us down at Fresh- Cut, Louis?”

“Yes hello Karen I’m down here with Mr. Herring, who is setting up for the annual adoption day tomorrow-” It was treacherous to pretend to be really excited about this, and as soon as the camera was off his face five minutes later his smile dropped. “Alright I’m close enough to home I’m just going to walk. Thanks guys see you tomorrow!” he called to the camera techs and started walking. The rain had stopped a little while earlier, but he could feel the dampness soaking into his shoes. A group of joggers passed by on the other side of the road, and one waved and almost fell down when Louis looked over. When the other one started laughing, Louis kept walking. He couldn't see their faces clearly, but he did catch sight of curly hair.

Joggers are such weird people. Who even jogs anymore?

He walked the half mile home and was greeted by the smell of food burning. “Niall, you would think that you of all people would know how to cook by now. What’s for dinner?”

“Half burnt chicken and if you’re still hungry there is left over fully burnt pizza,” was Niall’s sarcastic comeback. He smiled at the familiarity of it and they settled onto the couch with their plates, Sherlock playing on TV but neither really paying attention. “How was work?”

“I stumbled on air. Stupid Nick for raising the expectations. You?”

“Same as ever. Had some rowdy teenagers come in, got to chase them. Rode a segway around. Whatever,” Niall was a ‘mall cop’ for the town over and Louis couldn't be more jealous. He got all the food court food free and got to act like an idiot. It always reminded Louis of how he used to be, and it forever hurt. “Grace is coming over later, that ok?” Grace was Niall’s girlfriend, and Louis loved her to death, but he hated when she came over. It got very loud.

“Yeah, of course. I’ve got some work to do anyway. Thanks for dinner, man.” He didn't have work, not really. There was, of course, the novel he’d been working on for a year and a half. He believed everyone had a secret passion they wished they could do instead. This was his, and he sucked at it.

Still, he put some music on and hummed as he stared at his curser blinking on his screen, wishing for some words to come to him. The novel was about a group of teenage friends growing up and each finding their own paths, forcing them to separate with a whole lot of angst. It was very generic and Louis wondered why he even bothered with it, but something about it made him keep going.

And so, that’s how Louis’ night went. Grace arrived eventually, causing him to transfer to his trusty headphones. He sat at his computer for three hours, getting out a grand total of 700 words. At 9 he went and took a shower before coming back and opening up Netflix, getting occupied on there until midnight (his current love was Orange is the New Black).

Louis then flipped on his nightlight (it was for if he had to get up and piss, bugger off), climbed into his plush king size bed, put in the ear plugs he kept for times like this, and curled up into a tiny ball covered in layers of blankets.

He wasn't lonely, he vows. He just thinks sometimes that he should have gotten a twin size bed.

With that, Louis Tomlinson closed his eyes for another night’s rest.


	3. Meeting the Person That's Going to be the Second Main Character

Louis felt like he was about to cry when he heard his alarm go off an hour early the next morning. He had to get down to the bakery, and if it wasn't open yet he was going to go into an outrage. After he slipped on some khaki slacks and a burgundy jumper, he was ready to go. Grace was in the kitchen as he headed out, and he made sure to give her a wave (she always had been a morning person).

The air was a lot cooler today, and although Louis had put on the sweater he regrets not grabbing a jacket as well. It was a good thing this bakery place was nearby; it had just better be worth it.

Lights were on inside of the shop, but the window blinds were sealed tight. Shapes were moving around within, and so Louis knocked, a bit impatiently if he must admit. It was cold and he hadn't had his morning treat. “We aren't open just ye-,” the one with deep brown eyes said as he opened up the door, cutting his sentence when he saw Louis. Louis took note of the faint layer of powdered sugar on his skin before looking back up to his eyes. The eyes were kind but questioning, and he decided that he respected this man.

“Um, yes, I’m Louis from Channel Nine News, could I come in?” He soon found himself comfortable in a seat by the counter.

“Harry! Someone is here!” Zayn, Louis presumed, called toward the back, “Would you like anything? Tea? Coffee?”

“Some Breakfast Tea would be wonderful, thanks.” When Zayn handed him the steaming mug and he tried some, he decided that yeah, he liked this shop. It was nice and cozy inside, with brick walls lit by fairy lights. It was some place Louis could see himself coming to whenever Niall wanted the flat to himself.

“Yes, Zayn, you know the coffee cakes are about to be fin-” Harry, the tall curly lad, walked in and shot a look to Zayn when he saw Louis. In person, Louis definitely knew that he knew his face from somewhere, he just didn't remember.

“Do I know you?”

Harry’s mouth slacked a bit, and Louis realised that he was very pretty, with his model legs and indie hair and green eyes. Very pretty indeed, he thought, as the boy replied, “I think we went to secondary school together, for a year.”

The memory struck in his brain. “Oh yes, you were the kid who tried to start the golfing club when I was about to graduate.”

Green eyes nodded. “You came out that year.”

Louis was not expecting that one. His mouth snapped close for a moment before he took a long sip of his tea, which was beginning to grow cold. “I’m sorry…” Harry had such a deep voice. Louis liked deep voices, and he was not pleased with that fact at this time.

“Anyway, I’m from Channel Nine News, and-”

“We watch you on there every day, great work,” Louis cut his eyes over to Zayn, who had been doing well until that little outburst. Harry was glaring at him too, his eyes wide.

Sighing, but not commenting a usual rude remark like he would any other time, he continued. “I am giving up my Toaster Strudel for you, this is a big deal. Now look, I was just coming to ask if I could ask a few questions for a story to broadcast. We need something other than the normal things you always hear about, and I figured that this was something worth looking into. Please don’t prove me wrong.”

“Yes! Yes, please, go ahead and ask. Would you like some breakfast? Or maybe-”

“An egg sandwich would be great, thanks. So, why did you two decide on a bakery, especially here of all places?”

The two share a look before answering. “Well, we both are aspiring artists who can bake decently, and we needed some money for our studio, so….” Zayn answered. Artists. Hmm. He would ask if he could see their work but that may be too much for just a basic interview. Remembering, he fumbled out his notebook to write down everything so far and to come.

“Also, I had a neighbor’s old cookbook, and it all looked sellable. This place also has a flat upstairs, which is delightful,” Harry added. Louis tried not to look at him as he wrote the words in a print that was quite a bit messier than usual.

“He failed to mention the part where he was so happy about this whole thing that he spent two weeks making sure everything inside was absolutely perfect,” Zayn whispered, laughing a bit to himself. This made Louis grin, and he looked around for the second time, seeing the small little shop in a new light. Two seats sat near a heater designed to look like a fireplace, a table with magazines had vases of flowers on both ends, a bookcase was full of classics and an old record player with a sign reading “Ask owners for a song”, and the lights on the wall were the best shade known to man. Harry had done a great job, he really did.

“Wow…,” he murmured under his breath before turning back to them and jotting something nice about the place down. “You two don’t mind if I give this to Liam to air, do you?” They shook their heads so fast he wondered if they were going to become Willow Smith. “Ok, I just need you both to sign these release forms…”

Harry smelled nice as well.

Louis decided that he was glad there was a new bakery after all; all the others had seemed to be missing something.

* * *

 

They aired the report the next morning, and it went so wonderful, Louis thought, even though Nick had done it and his voice messed it up a little.

He hoped they’d seen it. It’d actually been a half decent piece, for sure one of his better ones. Maybe he’d stop by on his way home, just to see. That’s all.

Though if he stayed and had a cup of tea, no one could really blame him.

“Louis! You’re back! Here, take a cuppa, on the house,” Zayn greeted as soon as he had a foot in the door that afternoon. “The report was brill, mate; I loved the part where you said you thought I was chill because I was covered in sugar. That was rad as hell.” Louis gave a shy little grin before thanking him and accepting his tea as he sat by the counter, same seat as the day before.

“Well, well, well, did you like us so much that you just had to come back?” Harry was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a chocolate slash of icing marking his cheek. “We got to a new grand total of 17 customers today, thanks to you.”

“So if I give you more customers will you give me more free tea? I think I like this deal a little.”

“Zayn! You know you aren't supposed to feed strays? Now we won’t be able to get rid of him!” We all had a laugh at this one, though Zayn incoherently mumbled something about three different cat bowls out back and picking up special tea in the mall in the city. Louis didn't ask questions.

That night, the bed didn't feel as big as it always had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously though yay or nay???

**Author's Note:**

> yayyayayayayyayay I hoped you liked it weyhey


End file.
